Loki x Reader - Flirting
by 141AnimeFreak141
Summary: You'd had the chance to get to know Loki for some time now... The only problem is: you started falling for him! Sure, there were suggestive innuendos he would often throw at you, and even some minor flirting... but you surely couldn't tell him how you felt... right? Three chapters (final chapter has two endings, one PG-13, the other EXPLICIT.)
1. Chapter 1

"Flirting" Loki x Reader –Chapter 1

Your relationship with The God of Mischief was always… difficult. This was mainly due to the fact that you had strong feelings towards him, but could never tell if he felt the same. Sure, you would flirt occasionally, however his answers at times just never seemed right… And the fact that you felt like fish out of water in regards to the whole relationship _thing_ didn't help either. You had considered telling Natasha about it, but… well… her own personal hatred for Loki would probably get in the way of a clear judgement… Tony and Clint probably would have made the situation even worse, Steve and Bruce – No. Just… no, they were like overprotective older brothers who were even more inexperienced with relationships. Who did that leave? Thor…? You mentally groaned. Discussing a little brothers love life was probably an awkward topic, and seeing as Thor has never been known for his subtlety, he probably would have ended up blurting it out to someone like Tony… or worse, Loki.

You sighed and rubbed your temple. Why were emotions and relationships so difficult?  
"Are you not feeling well…?" Loki asked, his eyes never moving from the book in his hands. Your head snapped up. The raven haired man was sitting across the room from you, reading a particularly thick book. I was just passed lunchtime, so plates were still scattered through the room from the other Avengers, but they had gone out half an hour ago, which left you alone in Stark Tower with Loki. "(Name)?" he called again, this time his green eyes moved to examine you,  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just…" you wracked your brain for a reasonable lie. Tired? No. Emotionally exhausted? No… "Just a little bored…" you finished and mentally face palmed. Bored… really? Even if you were sitting in utter silence with Loki, you never felt bored, especially if you were able to steal glances of him while he wasn't looking.  
"You should have gone with the others then," he said almost bitterly, returning his attention to the book in his hands. You quickly looked away, a nervous twinge gnawing at your stomach. Had you upset him? Did he think you were calling him boring? You groaned aloud, and your torso fell gracelessly against the couch. You could feel his eyes on you. However, instead of facing your fear and telling Loki the truth, you opted for the cowards' way out. You moved to lean on your elbows, the rest of your body still sprawled over the couch.  
"Do you wanna do something?" you asked, wanting to change the subject, your eyes finally moving to Loki. He shrugged in response and shifted slightly in his seat.  
"Stark and my oaf of a brother have yet to release the restrictions on me, so there isn't much I can do…" he said, motioning to the flashing ankle bracelet secured tightly to his leg. You sighed and sat up again,  
"We could…" you started while desperately looking around the room for something… _anything_ to occupy your time.  
"I saw Stark sign for a rather expensive looking casket of alcohol the other day…" The raven-haired man said with a mischievous smirk, which you returned in turn. You stood up and moved towards the door,  
"And it took you _this_ long to tell me?" you said, trying to sound as hurt as you could. Loki smiled widely and followed you.

The gentle touch of his hands on your waist made you jump slightly, and when he leaned closer to your ear, it took your entire mental prowess not to squeal like some fanatic fan girl, though, you were sure a deep blush was covering your cheeks.  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He whispered before overtaking your slowed speed, you were sure a cocky grin was covering his face… Damn it… why did he have to be so… so… perfect?! You raked your hand through your (h/c) hair, hoping the few stray strands would cover your hot cheeks before following after the raven-haired God.

You were laughing uncontrollably, as was Loki,  
"No way!" you exclaimed, throwing your arms in the air. "You did _not_ do that to Sif!" you giggled,  
"I swear I did!" he said with a chuckle, "I _was_ ordered to replace her hair with gold, though… I still think she was better with none at all though…" he smirked. You rocked forward, trying your best to hold back the laughter.

Tony had chosen to hide several expensive boxes of wine and whiskey in one of the small storage rooms in the lower levels of the tower; needless to say you and Loki were able to find it and greedily helped yourselves to it. Loki described it as payback for forcing him to stay within the confines of the building since New York.

You took a deep breath to steady your breathing; the rich scent of the alcohol was masked with something, something… familiar. Your cheeks heated up when you realised it was Loki. You had never been in such confined quarters with The God of Mischief before, and now that he was sitting barely a few feet from you, in a room that could only comfortably accommodate one more person, his presence was overwhelming you.  
"What else have you done exactly?" you asked, leaning back against the couch trying to clear your head.  
"Well…" he thought for a moment, "_I_ am the reason Thor's _precious_ hammer can only be wielded with one hand…" You scoffed playfully,  
"Is that all?" you asked, looking as unimpressed as you could manage.  
"Hey, I would have lost my head had I not managed that!" He replied seriously, however his tone was overshadowed by the large smile on his face. You giggled at the images running through your head: Thor placing Mjolnir down somewhere for the night; Loki skulking up to it in the dead of night, cutting the handle in half and leaving; Thor returning in the morning and then Loki being chased around all of Asgard.  
"I'm guessing _that_ is the reason Thor sleeps with it then?" Loki's grin only widened,  
"I did not know _that_." He paused for a moment, his smile slowly disappearing, "what makes you think he sleeps with the damned hammer?" he asked. How did you know? Oh, that's right. _That_ awkward night,  
"After a night out with Tony he kind of stumbled into my room… it was… awkward. He threw Mjolnir at the foot of my bed, and pretty much squished me when he went to lay down. Do you know that he kind of… sleep gropes?" Loki's expression gave off the impression that he was less than pleased. His eyes locked with you (e/c) eyes, and you found yourself unable to look away.

All of a sudden you felt like a deer in headlights, incapable of speech or movement, about to be hit by a speeding car. You cleared your throat of the dry lump that had formed in your throat,  
"Anyway, it took Tony and Steve to get him off of me, but that didn't even wake him up, and we had to wait till he woke up to remove the hammer from my bed," you said with an anxious smile. Loki looked away as his eyebrows rose for a moment before returning to their normal place,  
"I'm _sure_ you _hated_ being in bed with my brother…" he spat sarcastically. You lips pursed,  
"Was that meant to sound as sarcastic as it came across?" you questioned, the slight haze of the alcohol dulled your ability to completely sense other people's emotions, but you were sure that sounded bitter. Loki offered nothing more than a quick glance and muffled words with a small shake of the head. "Was that a yes or no?" you demanded to know, anger bubbling under your once happy demeanour.  
"What does it matter?" he growled back. Your hands clenched into fists, and you stood. Well, it was an attempt to stand; you swayed ever-so-slightly and found it nearly impossible to retain stable footing,  
"Why do you always do this?!" Your voice was hoarse, and cracked through the small sentence. "Why do you make it so difficult to just-just," you couldn't find the correct word, your eyes scanned the room as if the walls would hold the answer, but you settled for a hand gesture of the entire room, "Why do you make it so difficult to just do this?" you waved your hands around, which caused your already shaky balance to sway even more. Luckily Loki steadied you, but you were in no mood to accept his help. You shoved his hands away and started for the door, just before you left you turned around, "If you think I want Thor…" You started out almost yelling, but as your anger was quickly replaced with sorrow and longing, your tone softened to a pained whisper, "you couldn't be more wrong… and maybe that's the reason…" tears of anger and pain stung at the corners of your eyes, making you incapable of finishing your sentence. You shook your head, unable to look at Loki any more, and left the room. You wanted to get as far away from him as you could, and yet run into his warm embrace at the same time. Why were your emotions so erratic? You hated feeling like a love-struck puppy, and you hated the anger you felt every time the words to tell Loki how you felt eluded you. You moved faster down the hallway, fearing that if you lingered there any longer your legs would forget how to work. The sound of a glass bottle smashing against a wall made you jump, the sudden movement caused stray tears to glide seamlessly down your cheeks "… maybe it's the reason you can't see how much I love you…" you murmured to yourself before heading back towards the main lounge room, hoping the others had returned…


	2. Chapter 2

"Flirting" Loki x Reader – Chapter 2

_The sound of a glass bottle smashing against a wall made you jump, the sudden movement caused stray tears to glide seamlessly down your cheeks "… maybe it's the reason you can't see how much I love you…" you murmured to yourself before heading back towards the main lounge room, hoping the others had returned…_

When the lift finally opened, the loud voices of all The Avengers reached your ears. You took a steadying breath and force a smile onto your face, wanting to forget the altercation you had just had with Loki.  
"(Name)!" Steve called, trotting over to you with a large smile, "where have you been?" Your eyes moved to his cerulean blue orbs,  
"I was downstairs-," Tony turned to look at you before you had a chance to finish the sentence. Telling Tony he had barely half the amount of wine and whiskey was not the best idea… Sensing your hesitation, his features dulled and a suspicious frown formed on his face,  
"What were you doing downstairs _exactly_?" he asked. You softly chewed on your lower lip, and offered him an apologetic smile. His features became stony, "you did _not_…" he jumped up from his place on the couch and headed towards the lift, you turned and watched as he started to leave,  
"Don't be mad at me! It was Loki's idea!" you called just before the doors to the lift closed. Steve sighed and took a soft hold of your wrist, attempting to lead you back to the other group. He only succeeded in pulling you off of your feet, and sending you hurtling towards the ground.

After helping you back to your feet and apologising profusely, Steve called someone over to the two of you, and introduced you to his friend. If you were being completely honest, it was a little odd. Steve rarely spoke with people outside of his small social circle, many people thought it was because he was shy, but you could never be one hundred percent sure...  
"Buck, this is (First Name) (Last Name), (Name), this is Bucky Barnes." That name… you smiled widely when you remembered where you had heard that name before, he was Steve's childhood friend, the one who had been unfortunate enough to serve as HYDRA's assassin for several years. You offered the tall, brunette man in front of you your hand to shake, which, after a sideways glance at Steve, he accepted. You did notice that the metal arm he used was exceedingly cold, and held your hand a little tighter than you would have liked.  
"It's nice to meet you," you soothingly rubbed your sore hand behind your back, not wanting Bucky to feel uncomfortable. He nodded, acknowledging your greeting, before Steve guided the two of you back to the group of other people.

The night wore on quickly, Bruce had retreated to the solitude of one of Tony's many laboratories pretty much as soon as you had arrived, Natasha disappeared halfway through, and Tony and Loki had yet to reappear from the lower levels. Once Nat left, Clint found himself growing bored quickly and decided to 'find something fun to do', so that left you, Steve and Bucky alone chatting. You had grown to like Bucky rather quickly, he reminded you of a slightly more rugged version of Steve, only with what many would consider to be a 'dirty' sense of humour. You had lost count of how many times Steve's cheeks had flushed a deep shade of red or how many times he began stuttering in response to what Bucky had said.

A sudden crash from downstairs and raised voiced caught everyone's attention. Apparently Loki and Tony were throwing something heavy and breakable at each other. Bucky looked uncertainly at both you and Steve. The blonde man let out an exasperated sigh and excused himself,  
"Good luck!" you called just before he was out of earshot. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes,  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically, causing both you and Bucky to chuckle.

Steve had been downstairs for nearly an hour and had not returned once. You had heard a few more glass bottles break, and raised voices, but you refused to move. If Loki was in a bad mood, then screw him. You were quite content to just talk with Bucky, who you had come to realise, was extremely nice and funny beneath the cold gaze.  
"So wait, how tall did Steve used to be?" a cheeky grin covered your face. Bucky laughed, and held his hand at his sternum. You giggled,  
"I've seen some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. records, with before and after pictures, but… wow…" you eased forward and rested on the railing of the balcony.  
"_Well_, isn't _this_ a sight?" a voice called. Both you and Bucky turned back towards the doors leading inside. Loki was leaning against the glass sliding door frame, a scowl covering his features. Great… just great… he had somehow managed to slip past Tony _and_ Steve. "Come now (Name), I thought you'd be _happy_ to see me." He looked over his shoulder just as Steve walked into the room. The blonde man had obviously seen Loki's expression and quickly hurried towards him, however, just before he was able to join the three of you on the balcony, Loki slammed the door shut, and walked closer to you and Bucky. "This will be the _last_ _time_ I listen to those _oafs_." He growled to himself.

Just before Loki could reach you, Bucky intervened, stopping the raven-haired man dead in his tracks.  
"This does not involve _you_," Loki spat, trying to reach around Bucky's large stature to get to you. However he intervened once again, taking a tight hold of Loki's wrist within his metal hand.  
"When you approach someone in such an irate manner, it _does_ involve me." He snarled. Loki laughed at his words and ripped his hand free,  
"You think yourself better than _me_?!" he bellowed, a pale green tinge of magic colouring his hands. This was definitely not good. You stepped forward and raised your hands slightly, trying to calm the God of Mischief,  
"Loki, st-," before you could finish, Loki threw his arms forward, encasing Bucky in the green magic. You tried to move and stop him, but Loki was faster than you, and swiftly stepped forward to clutch the other man's collar tightly. "Loki!" you yelled, reaching for his arm, however, just as you were about to touch his arm, he disappeared, along with Bucky. You were left guessing as to where he was going to appear again, you quickly searched the small balcony, noticing for the first time Steve banging harshly on the glass. He gave you a concerned look, which you returned.

A flash of light drew your attention from Steve. Loki has reappeared with Bucky, and was brutally hitting the brunette man in the face.  
"Loki!" you yelled, walking forward. There was no response. Blood began to stream down Bucky's face, and covered Loki's knuckles. "LOKI!" You screamed. Immediately the raven haired man stopped, and released Bucky's collar. Quickly you moved to Bucky's side, gently prodding around the open wound on his cheek with the tip of your finger.  
"Are you okay?" you asked while attempting to help him stand up straight. The brunette nodded,  
"I'll be fine," Bucky looked up to the brooding raven-haired man before looking back to you. "I'm not so sure about him though…" he murmured in a low voice before heading off to explain what had just happened to a very confused and on-edge Steve.

Your chest was heaving erratically. ou tightly took hold of the metal, and leaned back against the cool railing of the balcony.  
"Loki…" you said, just above a whisper. Your only reply was Loki crossing his arms, and looking away. Why was he being such a brat tonight? Why did he always ruin what little happiness you could find? And even after knowing all of this, how could you still have feelings for him? You could feel your chest heaving, but very little air was filling your lungs, the night's cool breeze felt unbearably cold, and all the strength disappeared from your legs, causing you to fall to the ground. Before you could register the pain from hitting the ground, Loki was at your side, his hand holding your shoulders flush against the deck railing. Damn him… he was always so… as you felt cold tears fall down your cheeks, you looked away, feeling ashamed to be crying for no real reason.  
"(Name)…" his free hand moved hesitantly to almost rest on your cheek. However, just before his palm met your skin, he pulled away. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut, hoping to remove the last of the unfallen tears from your eyes, before wiping the cold trails of tears from your cheeks.  
"Loki…" your voice cracked slightly. His emerald eyes slowly lifted to meet your own (e/c) eyes. There were so many things you wanted to say… I love you… Hold me, love me… Please stay with me… More tears blurred your vision,  
"Do you wish me to leave?" he asked dully. No! No, you certainly didn't want that, but between your own overwhelming emotions, and a sudden inability to speak, Loki took it as a sign that you did. He nodded sharply before immediately getting up and leaving you… alone…

Why did your interactions with Loki almost always end up with you angry, or in tears, or hating him? You one again wiped the tears away while pulling your knees to your chest. Your body was numb, you didn't know if it was from what you had just experienced, or the cold. You had hoped it was the latter, but you had a sneaking suspicion that it was the former. Something warm wrapped around you. Your head snapped up, hoping it was Loki. You weren't so lucky though, Steve was carrying you back to the lounge room.  
"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here…" he said with a sad smile. Apparently even _he_ could see how you felt towards Loki… You sighed and rested your forehead against his chest,  
"Thanks Steve…" you whispered as he placed you on the warm couch.

You looked around the room, only you and Steve were there, and Bucky was nowhere to be seen. You turned towards Steve, who was already prepared to answer your unasked question,  
"He decided that it would probably be a good idea to head home for the night…" he said, taking the seat next to you. "But that isn't what's important now," he crossed his arms restlessly, "what is going on between you and Loki...?" he asked. Your eyes widened slightly, this was definitely not like Steve. Usually he stayed out of others relationships because of his own awkwardness, so why did he want to put both you and himself through the embarrassment…?  
"Um…" you started, "well… I…" you felt your cheeks heat up a considerable amount.  
"Do you… you know…" he rubbed his neck and avoided looking at you, "_love_ him…?" Steve's question genuinely stumped you. Did you love Loki? Or was it just some 'school girl crush'? You closed your eyes and focused on all your memories of Loki. He was a smart ass, sly, and easily angered… but… he could also be kind, and caring… funny and even sincere… Thinking of the latter set of emotions sent a radiating warm quiver through your entire being. You smiled to yourself,  
"Yes, I think I do…" Steve smiled,  
"Well then, do you know what I think you should do?" he glanced sideways at you,  
"Am I about to get dating advice from a 70-year old virgin…?" you asked with a smirk. A deep crimson blush coated Steve's cheeks, causing a smirk to pull at your lips. "I'm kidding Steve," you said, moving to hug him softly. His large, warm hand gently stroked your hair,  
"Well-," Steve started before a knock cut him off.  
"Just go tell him how you feel…" Tony piped up from the doorway. You and Steve both turned to face the billionaire.  
"How long have you been standing there…?" you asked timidly, hiding your red face behind Steve's shoulder. Tony smiled softly, and walked towards you. "What are you still doing here?" he asked, ruffling your hair. You looked up to him sceptically.  
"You're kidding… right? I can't just… just…" you groaned and buried your face in your hands.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. please playback the past few minutes please." Tony ordered.  
"Of course," the artificial intelligence stated. A soft whirring noise echoed through the lounge, before the audio cut in.  
"Do you… you know… _love_ him…?" a mirror of Steve's voice asked. There was a slight pause, and an anxious knot formed in your stomach. No… had he really recorded the conversation with Steve…? "Yes, I think I do…" it was your own voice this time that was mirrored back at you. You hid your face in your hands and slid down to lay on the couch.  
"So, (Name), the way I see it, you have two options." The billionaire said with a smug smirk, "One, go tell The Rock of Ages everything… Or two, have J.A.R.V.I.S. send a video file to everyone around the world, _including_ Loki." You groaned and sat up,  
"You are the _devil_ Tony Stark…" you muttered while traipsing off towards Loki's room. You were sure you heard Tony and Steve softly chuckling at you. "Note to self, _kill_ Tony when this was over…" you whispered to yourself.

You stood in front of Loki's door for a good ten minutes. You were trying to figure out what to say, what you were going to do… Your hand dropped to your side for the umpteenth time.  
"How long are you going to stand out there exactly?" Loki called, his voice muffled slightly. The sudden question from Loki shocked you, because… well… you had thought you managed to stealthily sneak up to the door… Apparently not… You nervously placed your hand on the door knob and opened the door…


	3. Chapter 3 (GENERAL)

"Flirting" Loki x Reader Chapter 3

"_How long are you going to stand out there exactly?" Loki called, his voice muffled slightly. The sudden question from Loki shocked you, because… well… you had thought you managed to stealthily sneak up to the door… Apparently not… You nervously placed your hand on the door knob and opened the door…_

The first thing you saw when you opened the door was Loki sitting in a large armchair, looking out the window to the glimmering city beneath Stark Tower, a book clasped loosely in his hands. You stood, mesmerised by… well… _him_. Crap… what were you going to say again…? Your mouth fell open slightly, whether it was because of the loss of words, or Loki's perfection at that moment, you didn't know. Though, it was probably the latter… Suddenly his green eyes moved to you,  
"What do you want?" he asked dully, returning his attention to the book. The irritation from earlier returned. How could it be that with one simple sentence Loki was able to stir such emotions from you…?! You bit back all of the nasty things that entered your mind, and balled your hands into tight fists, to ensure you didn't lash out at any of the near-by objects. Was it wrong of you to expect him to act differently from before? You didn't want him to change being him, but… what did you want? You lowered you gaze and focused blankly on the book in his hands before returning to look at him directly,  
"Why?" you said between gritted teeth. Loki quirked an eyebrow,  
"Why what?" his was more irate than before, but something in his emerald green eyes, though he was not looking directly at you, spoke of softness.  
"Why does it feel like you go from liking me, to hating me in such a quick instant…?" The raven-haired man's head snapped up, and his eyes slowly trailed over to you.

Under Loki's gaze you wanted to shrink back into the hallway and die, why did _he_ look so hurt? He was the one being a massive jerk with no concern or forethought of others emotions. His intense stare dropped to the flickering lights of the city,  
"What makes you say such a ridiculous thing?" he spat bitterly before returning his focus to the book. You stepped forward from the doorway,  
"Because every time I get to a stage when I feel comfortable with you, you go and ruin it by getting angry or… _something_! I don't even know what it is I do to annoy you!" Loki looked to you, shocked, "and then, instead of trying to fix it you just sit there and brood, getting yourself angrier and angrier!"  
"Then what would you have me do?! I ask you what's wrong and you don't say a thing!" he growled menacingly, while rising to stand.  
"I don't want you to _ask_ me what's wrong!" you yelled back. Loki looked at you sceptically, waiting for your answer. But you were left tongue tied. What did you want him to do…? You stumbled back to rest against the wall when the depth of the question hit you and thought back to earlier in the day. The cold wind, anger and pain fighting for control within you, Loki's hesitant yet soothing touches, the hope that he would… that was it… "I just want you." Your focus returned to Loki, who still looked mildly confused.  
"You want me to _what_?" he snapped impatiently.  
"Nothing!" you sighed. You rubbed your eyes out of exhaustion and continued, "I just want… _you_." You took a deep breath, and chose to keep your hands over your eyes for the next part, mostly out of embarrassment and fear of his reaction. "I just want you to hold me, and tell me you'll be there, and that you won't leave." It wasn't until your lungs started burning that you realised you were holding your breath. You released the stored air and steadied your breathing before removing your hands from your eyes to look at the raven-haired man. He was staring, wide-eyed at you. Shit… did telling him all of that just ruin what little of a relationship the two of you had?

It felt like a rock was weighing down your stomach while waiting for Loki's response, and as the minutes passed, you started thinking you weren't going to get one. Why was he being so quiet? Did he not feel the same way? Was-  
"(Name)," He said dryly. Suddenly you found yourself unable to look at him, and chose to quickly lower your gaze, fearing what was to come. The sound of him shifting forward reached your ears, and the anxiety of being rejected by him fully hit you. You had to get out of the room; you couldn't stand being in such a small space or so close to him at that moment.  
"S-Sorry, I-I shouldn't have bothered you… I'll just-," you swiftly turned and tried to open the door, but swooped forward and Loki held the door shut, you pulled against his superior strength in vain.  
"(Name)," the stone in your stomach turned into a nauseating knot, and forced your breathing to speed up. He softly placed his warm hand on yours, trying to remove it from the handle. "(Name)…" he leaned closer to you, causing your cheeks to heat up considerably. Damn it, why was he doing this?! "All you had to ask me to do was stay…" his free arm snaked around your waist and pulled you so your back met his chest. You allowed your once tense hand to slip from the door, "had you asked, I would have been more than happy to comply…" A warm shudder passed through you. His voice was so alluring and only made you want him more.

One of his hands skimmed up your side, as the other gently caressed your hip. Soft gasps escaped your throat as Loki began to tenderly suck on the nape of your neck. Quick spreading warmth within your nether regions made you lean on Loki more as you allowed your own hands to tangle in his raven locks. As the moments passed, you found yourself unable to withstand the small space separating you, and you hastily spun around and locked your lips with Loki's. Your hands moved to rest on his chest as Loki's chose your waist, his thumbs massaging small circles into your skin. But all too quickly his looming presence mixed with the heat radiating _from_ him sparked a flame in the pit of your stomach. Did you really want him so badly? His tongue gingerly trailed across your lower lip, as his hands slid downwards to roughly stroke your inner thighs. Suddenly a thought hit you. Was he doing all of this just to get you into bed? The question nagged in your mind more as one of his hands skimmed up your side again, to gently caress the flesh right underneath your breast. Before his hands had a chance to move any further, you gently forced him away.  
"… Can… we not do this tonight…" The look on Loki's face was a mix of disappointment and confusion. His green eyes showed right away that he was thinking deeply about your request, the cogs in his mind continuously increasing in momentum.  
"If that is what you want," he said after a moment, loosening his grip on you and taking a step back. His obvious apprehension and discontent with the situation made you feel awful. _You_ had been the one to search him out, _you_ had been the one looking for answers, and _you_ had been the one to instigate the kiss… A nervous lump caught in your throat,  
"But, could I…. maybe… stay here tonight?" you murmured. Wait… you actually asked him? You had thought it was… well… just that, a _thought_, but apparently it wasn't. Hesitantly you looked up to the God of Mischief, his slightly bemused and intrigued expression forced more words from your mouth before you had a chance to think. "I-I just really don't want to get interrogated by Tony about how this all went…" You were even more nervous for his answer to this, but you weren't quite sure why. Could it be that, in your mind at least, this was some sort of test to see if Loki really wanted you, and not just your body? No, surely not, right? Loki looked you up and down for a moment before nodding. You let out a silent and relieved sigh; at least the question of his intentions towards you began to subside slightly.

Loki excused himself and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, leaving you alone in his room. You chose to take a seat on the edge of his bed, and looked out to the now quiet city. Is this really what you wanted…? You gently bit your lower lip. Loki had made you feel so… alive in that moment, but now? Now your mind was making your doubt his sincerity. You groaned and fall backwards onto the bed. Why did this have to be so hard? If you were any other normal girl, you would have just old him how you felt, and waited to see if he felt the same way! But _no_; you _had_ to befriend The Avengers; and you just _had_ to fall for Loki. You rolled onto your stomach. Nothing was _normal_ about the situation you were in… You buried your face in the bed sheets. Maybe this was a bad idea… maybe getting interrogated by Tony wouldn't be as bad as you thought… You stood up and headed for the door, hoping to leave the room before Loki returned. It would be better if you didn't mess around with this situation, and, if Loki really reciprocated your feelings, it would be better to not play with his emotions any more than you already had.  
"You aren't going to stay then?" Loki said, shutting the door to the bathroom harshly.

You quickly turned to face him. Having just come out of the shower, the ends of his hair was still wet and he had a very loose fitting pair of black pants on without a shirt. Bitterly he threw the fluffy towel onto the near-by chair. He was trying hard to mask the sadness on his face with irritation and anger, but it wasn't working as well as he had planned it too. Your expression softened and you walked towards him,  
"Loki… I-," You knew there was little you could say or do to remedy the current situation. A deep, cold shudder passed like a wave through your back when you finally met his gaze. Looking into his eyes was painful, but you couldn't look away. You stopped a few feet in front of him, and tried to put your rampant emotions into words. "I…" You started, time and time again, only to lose your train of thought. You shook your head to try to clear the chaotic thoughts. However, Loki took this the wrong way,  
"Then just leave." He spat. It took a moment to completely grasp the misunderstanding. He had thought you were rejecting him when it was quite the opposite. You stared wide eyed at his stony expression, then shook your head again, faster this time, before moving forward to wrap your arms around his chest.  
"That's not what I meant…" your arms tightened around him, "I… I don't know what I want… And I know it's incredibly frustrating… but please…" you were shaking like a leaf, and tears began to run down your cheeks. "Please, don't send me away…" Between your quiet sobs into Loki's chest, and your emotionally unstable state, your legs lost all of their strength and sent you diving towards the ground, however, Loki caught you, and pulled you closer to his chest, gently stroking your (h/c) hair.  
"(Name)…" he sighed. You looked up anxiously, "I have a request." He stated evenly. Your brows furrowed, but you nodded for him to continue. His hand moved to wipe away the smeared tears from your cheeks, "spend the night with me, here, just like this…" He lifted you up so your feet were just grazing the ground. You half smiled and nodded slowly.

Instantly Loki's other arm wrapped around you, and lifted you up as he began walking to the bed, gently he placed you underneath the silky covers before joining you. His arms wrapped around your waist, and you used his chest with a pillow. It took all of you self-control not to burst out in tears of happiness. He wanted the same thing… the same thing you had craved for months. You nuzzled into his chest and smiled. It may not have been the direct 'I love you', you had been looking for, but this was certainly just as good, if not better…


	4. Chapter 3 (EXPLICIT)

"Flirting" Loki x Reader Chapter 3 –LEMON/EXTENDED VERSION-

"_How long are you going to stand out there exactly?" Loki called, his voice muffled slightly. The sudden question from Loki shocked you, because… well… you had thought you managed to stealthily sneak up to the door… Apparently not… You nervously placed your hand on the door knob and opened the door…_

The first thing you saw when you opened the door was Loki sitting in a large armchair, looking out the window to the glimmering city beneath Stark Tower, a book clasped loosely in his hands. You stood, mesmerised by… well… _him_. Crap… what were you going to say again…? Your mouth fell open slightly, whether it was because of the loss of words, or Loki's perfection at that moment, you didn't know. Though, it was probably the latter… Suddenly his green eyes moved to you,  
"What do you want?" he asked dully, returning his attention to the book. The irritation from earlier returned. How could it be that with one simple sentence Loki was able to stir such emotions from you…?! You bit back all of the nasty things that entered your mind, and balled your hands into tight fists, to ensure you didn't lash out at any of the near-by objects. Was it wrong of you to expect him to act differently from before? You didn't want him to change being him, but… what did you want? You lowered you gaze and focused blankly on the book in his hands before returning to look at him directly,  
"Why?" you said between gritted teeth. Loki quirked an eyebrow,  
"Why what?" his was more irate than before, but something in his emerald green eyes, though he was not looking directly at you, spoke of softness.  
"Why does it feel like you go from liking me, to hating me in such a quick instant…?" The raven-haired man's head snapped up, and his eyes slowly trailed over to you.

Under Loki's gaze you wanted to shrink back into the hallway and die, why did _he_ look so hurt? He was the one being a massive jerk with no concern or forethought of others emotions. His intense stare dropped to the flickering lights of the city,  
"What makes you say such a ridiculous thing?" he spat bitterly before returning his focus to the book. You stepped forward from the doorway,  
"Because every time I get to a stage when I feel comfortable with you, you go and ruin it by getting angry or… _something_! I don't even know what it is I do to annoy you!" Loki looked to you, shocked, "and then, instead of trying to fix it you just sit there and brood, getting yourself angrier and angrier!"  
"Then what would you have me do?! I ask you what's wrong and you don't say a thing!" he growled menacingly while rising to stand.  
"I don't want you to _ask_ me what's wrong!" you yelled back. Loki looked at you sceptically, waiting for your answer. But you were left tongue tied. What did you want him to do…? You stumbled back to rest against the wall when the depth of the question hit you and thought back to earlier in the day. The cold wind, anger and pain fighting for control within you, Loki's hesitant yet soothing touches, the hope that he would… that was it… "I just want you." Your focus returned to Loki, who still looked mildly confused.  
"You want me to _what_?" he snapped impatiently.  
"Nothing!" you sighed. You rubbed your eyes out of exhaustion and continued, "I just want… _you_." You took a deep breath, and chose to keep your hands over your eyes for the next part, mostly out of embarrassment and fear of his reaction. "I just want you to hold me, and tell me you'll be there, and that you won't leave." It wasn't until your lungs started burning that you realised you were holding your breath. You released the stored air and steadied your breathing before removing your hands from your eyes to look at the raven-haired man. He was staring, wide-eyed at you. Shit… did telling him all of that just ruin what little of a relationship the two of you had?

It felt like a rock was weighing down your stomach while waiting for Loki's response, and as the minutes passed, you started thinking you weren't going to get one. Why was he being so quiet? Did he not feel the same way? Was-  
"(Name)," He said dryly. Suddenly you found yourself unable to look at him, and chose to quickly lower your gaze, fearing what was to come. The sound of him shifting forward reached your ears, and the anxiety of being rejected by him fully hit you. You had to get out of the room; you couldn't stand being in such a small space or so close to him at that moment.  
"S-Sorry, I-I shouldn't have bothered you… I'll just-," you swiftly turned and tried to open the door, but swooped forward and Loki held the door shut, you pulled against his superior strength in vain.  
"(Name)," the stone in your stomach turned into a nauseating knot, and forced your breathing to speed up. He softly placed his warm hand on yours, trying to remove it from the handle. "(Name)…" he leaned closer to you, causing your cheeks to heat up considerably. Damn it, why was he doing this?! "All you had to ask me to do was stay…" his free arm snaked around your waist and pulled you so your back met his chest. You allowed your once tense hand to slip from the door, "had you asked, I would have been more than happy to comply…" A warm shudder passed through you. His voice was so alluring and only made you want him more.

One of his hands skimmed up your side, as the other gently caressed your hip. Soft gasps escaped your throat as Loki began to tenderly suck on the nape of your neck. Quick spreading warmth within your nether regions made you lean on Loki more as you allowed your own hands to tangle in his raven locks. As the moments passed, you found yourself unable to withstand the small space separating you, and you hastily spun around and locked your lips with Loki's. Your hands moved to rest on his chest as Loki's chose your waist, his thumbs massaging small circles into your skin. But all too quickly his looming presence mixed with the heat radiating _from_ him sparked a flame in the pit of your stomach. Did you really want him so badly? His tongue gingerly trailed across your lower lip, as his hands slid downwards to roughly stroke your inner thighs. Suddenly a thought hit you. Was he doing all of this just to get you into bed? The question nagged in your mind more as one of his hands skimmed up your side again, to gently caress the flesh right underneath your breast. Before his hands had a chance to move any further, you gently forced him away.  
"… Can… we not do this tonight…" The look on Loki's face was a mix of disappointment and confusion. His green eyes showed right away that he was thinking deeply about your request, the cogs in his mind continuously increasing in momentum.  
"If that is what you want," he said after a moment, loosening his grip on you and taking a step back. His obvious apprehension and discontent with the situation made you feel awful. _You_ had been the one to search him out, _you_ had been the one looking for answers, and _you_ had been the one to instigate the kiss… A nervous lump caught in your throat,  
"But, could I…. maybe… stay here tonight?" you murmured. Wait… you actually asked him? You had thought it was… well… just that, a _thought_, but apparently it wasn't. Hesitantly you looked up to the God of Mischief, his slightly bemused and intrigued expression forced more words from your mouth before you had a chance to think. "I-I just really don't want to get interrogated by Tony about how this all went…" You were even more nervous for his answer to this, but you weren't quite sure why. Could it be that, in your mind at least, this was some sort of test to see if Loki really wanted you, and not just your body? No, surely not, right? Loki looked you up and down for a moment before nodding. You let out a silent and relieved sigh; at least the question of his intentions towards you began to subside slightly.

Loki excused himself and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, leaving you alone in his room. You chose to take a seat on the edge of his bed, and looked out to the now quiet city. Is this really what you wanted…? You gently bit your lower lip. Loki had made you feel so… alive in that moment, but now? Now your mind was making your doubt his sincerity. You groaned and fall backwards onto the bed. Why did this have to be so hard? If you were any other normal girl, you would have just old him how you felt, and waited to see if he felt the same way! But _no_; you _had_ to befriend The Avengers; and you just _had_ to fall for Loki. You rolled onto your stomach. Nothing was _normal_ about the situation you were in… You buried your face in the bed sheets. Maybe this was a bad idea… maybe getting interrogated by Tony wouldn't be as bad as you thought… You stood up and headed for the door, hoping to leave the room before Loki returned. It would be better if you didn't mess around with this situation, and, if Loki really reciprocated your feelings, it would be better to not play with his emotions any more than you already had. Before you left the room, you grabbed a piece of near-by paper and scribbled a messy apology onto it.

Loki,  
I'm sorry, but, I don't know what I want… and I've convinced myself that you  
I'm sorry. I won't ask you to forgive my selfishness tonight, but  
I'm sorry…  
\- (Name)

Your messy and crossed out attempts at the apology made your stomach knot. Staying would probably be the best- You let out a shaky breath and hid your head in your hands. Tears welled in the corner of your eyes. You were being ridiculous. Just make a decision and stick too it! For a moment, you resolve strengthened, and you left the note on the bed and dashed out of the door, fearing you may change your mind again.

Just as you shut the door to Loki's room, you heard the bathroom door open. Oh God… the soft, muffled sound of his shuffling footsteps were just audible to you. The sound of the note being torn and scrunched up was next, and then… wait… where was he going? The footsteps on the other side of the door were getting louder. You had to get out of there, but your feet stayed grounded.  
"I have put up with far _less_ for far _more_ in my life (Name)." he said softly before slowly opening the door. You felt so ashamed,  
"I'm sorry, I-,"  
"I don't want your apologies." he cut-in, holding up the crumpled and torn remnants of your note. You were frozen, unable to move or speak. Your mind however was still racing. This whole situation was cruel. It was wrong of you to tie Loki up in your chaotic emotions and mind, and yet, your own selfishness wouldn't let the situation veer off in any other direction than the one it was currently on. You had only been thinking of yourself all this time…  
"Then what do you want…?" That's it, just be forward and ask him directly. Tell him, just tell him already. One of his eyebrows rose,  
"What do you mean?" He asked. You bit you lip before taking a deep breath.  
"Just tell me what you want from me. Otherwise I'll keep deluding myself with fantasies of things that will never be… Just tell me you don't want me, so I can try to move on, _please_." You begged with a sob as you fell back against the hallway wall, your breath heaving. Loki stepped forward swiftly, and placed his hands softly on your arms to steady you.  
"You think I don't want you…?" his voice was husky, like the words refused to leave his lips of their own free will.  
"Either that… or you just want me for…"you couldn't bear to finish the sentence because the hurt look on Loki's face pained you too much. Loki took a tight, soothing hold of your hands and guided you back into his room, "L-Loki, wait I-," he looked over his shoulder, be refused to stop moving,  
"Rogers and Stark had tried to convince me of your intentions towards me… but, after seeing you with that…" your eyebrows bunched together. Was he referring to Bucky…? "… Man… I was starting to question their honesty, whether it was them toying with me or…" he shook his head, "Nevertheless, all I'm asking for is one night..." He said, gently sitting you down onto the bed. "Though it may be difficult for me, in more ways than one, I will not start or do anything you do not wish me too." He was _really_ trying, and not the half-assed attempts you'd seen him offer others before. He was genuinely trying to make you happy. You just _couldn't_ refuse him now; or the butterflies that fluttered about in your stomach, so you nodded,  
"Okay… I'll stay."

You felt a little odd and out of place sleeping next to Loki. The both of you had gone to bed hours ago, but you found yourself unable to drift off… Loki had his back to you and hadn't made any real noises for well over an hour. You sighed quietly and shifted the quilt higher over your shoulder. The scent of the raven-haired man beside you was everywhere. You would have been able to escape it if you were out of bed, but because the night's air was freezing cold, that didn't seem like an option. You rolled over and tried to force yourself to sleep. Not that it worked in the slightest.

Just when you were about to give up, Loki's warm arm wrapped around your middle,  
"Go to sleep (Name). I've had to listen to you mutter and squirm for the past hour." He pulled you closer to him, the steady beating of his heart echoed in the silence. Your form slowly conformed to Loki's, and gradually sleep began to find you.

***  
The light streaming in from the open window caused you to stir. Even with the warmth of the sun beaming down on you, the cold of the morning was able to hit you with a full force. Your (e/c) eyes cracked open and you rolled over, expecting to find Loki, but he was nowhere to be seen. Confused and grumpy from being woken up, you sat up and lazily scanned the room. There was still no sign of Loki. You cleared your eyes of the sleep that had gathered in the corners, and threw the covers from your legs. When did Loki leave? The sound of a door opening caught your attention; you quickly turned to look for the source. Loki was emerging once again from the bathroom, adjusting the loose fitting button-up shirt. You smiled brightly and found yourself unable to control your happy emotions; you jumped up to wrap your arms around his neck once he was in reach. However, in your haste all you managed to do was pull him down on top of you.

A soft blush covered your cheeks when you realised the position you were both in. You quickly looked towards the door because, with your luck, someone would walk in at that very moment. Loki's hand gingerly moved to your cheek and turned your head to face him, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked, running his fingertips from your cheek, down your chest, finally coming to rest on your waist.  
"Very well, thank you," you replied with a giggle. Loki pulled away from you, leaving what felt like an empty, cold hole over your entire body. You sighed and sat up, following Loki with your eyes as he moved towards the door. You didn't want him to leave… Quickly you stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. His eyebrows rose,  
"(Name)?" he asked. You smirked and sat down, pulling Loki down with you to kneel between your thighs.  
"Last night… I was…" you mulled over the next words carefully, not wanting to offend him, but still wanting to phrase it correctly. "I was afraid… I wasn't really sure what I wanted… Or if you wanted me for the reasons I hoped…" Loki's hands settled on your hips, urging you to continue, only, you ran out of words to say. What about now? What was so different about this morning? This morning you woke with a need and want for him to be next to you, the warmth and peace of last night still fresh in your mind. Your hand raised to gently stroke his cheek. Loki remained silent, still waiting for you to finish, but you chose not to; instead you leaned up and pressed your lips softly to his. Without missing a beat Loki returned the kiss, turning it into something far deeper and more passionate than before. His hand settled on your collarbone, and gently ushered the both of you to lie down on the bed.  
"(Name), are you sure you want to continue?" he asked as his hand gently began to knead the mound of flesh on your chest. You bit your lower lip to force back a soft moan and nodded. You had wanted to do this with him for so long, but between your own inability to convey emotions, and his own promiscuous antics and history, you had difficulties reaching further than the friend zone. But now, Loki's touches and caresses were driving you mad.

His hands wandered down your sides slowly, sending an intense wave of Goosebumps across all of your skin. A soft, needy groan emitted from Loki's throat when your leg passed something semi-hard. A faint blush coloured your cheeks, and you quickly shifted your leg away when you realised what it was. Your hand combed through his raven hair as your lips met, rougher than before. His hands gingerly dipped beneath the waist of your (colour) jeans, and made quick work of your shirt as well as the buttons and zipper of your pants. Considering you were laying, very nearly naked beneath him, Loki seemed far too dressed for your liking. Your fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, however, before you had a chance to reach for his pants, he stopped you. You pouted; the only reply Loki gave you was a sly grin, and a soft pinch of the nipple of your breast. The place his hand moved to next sent a jolt of pleasure through your core.

Even through the fabric of your (colour) panties, Loki's touches and prodding made you moan in pleasure. A smile played on his lips when one particular flick of your clit made you gasp exceedingly loud. A few more touches and caresses of the bundle of nerves and you could feel the warm wetness or your womanhood slowly seeping through the fabric. Loki kissed your inner thigh before removing your soaking panties.  
"L-Loki!" you gasped as his warm tongue gently prodded your sensitive bud. He eased your legs down and continued swirling his pink muscle in and between your lower lips. Your back arched as your hips began to grind forward against his skilled tongue. More moans wracked your body, and you could feel your climax looming. Your fingers tangled in his hair while your other hand clenched the bed sheets tightly while groaning his name over and over again. Just before you were pushed off the edge, Loki pulled away. For a quick moment your hips still continued to grind upwards, wanting and hoping to find something warm and rough brushing against the tender spot.

Loki kissed your stomach and allowed his tongue to trail up the sensitive flesh. He then pressed two of his fingers passed the tightness of your folds, while using his other hand to unhook your bra. Deep, aching warmth began to spread from your lower regions. When he pulled away for a second time, you were left cold, panting, and wanting.  
"Loki, please-," you were cut off when the tip of Loki's manhood entered you. You inhaled sharply and let the wanting moans fly as he pushed deeper into you. Loki's lips softly locked around the pink bud of your nipple, his hips began to slowly rock forward against your own. You pulled his lips away from your breast, and kissed him hotly, wanting the embarrassing sounds coming from your throat to stop, or at least hush them slightly. The raven haired man smirked and began thrusting harder into you. You ripped your lips away from his, needing air, and arched your back, wanting to get as much friction as you could. Just that little change caused Loki to groan loudly. Your hands moved to clutch his back and shoulders, encouraging his rough, pleasurable movements as best you could.

Both you and Loki were panting loudly, and, from the growing tension in your stomach, you could tell you wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly your hips were heaved upwards by Loki, and your knees hooked around his arms for support. You grabbed at the bed sheets to stabilise yourself as the raven-haired man found his own comfortable position. He returned to lean over you again, and began to thrust with a new found power. You threw your head back and squeezed your eyes tightly shut. Your breathing was starting to become erratic and you had no will or want to stop the moans, even if that meant everyone in Stark Tower could hear you.  
"L-Loki!" you gasped as the muscles in your stomach tightened beyond belief, and your climax washed over you in rapid waves, sending pleasure surging through your core. Loki groaned and pulled out of your warm womanhood just in time for his seed to shoot across your legs.

Slowly your muscles began to relax, and, though you had just woken up, you wanted to go back to sleep. Loki released your legs and collapsed next to you on the bed, murmuring contently as he did. You rolled over onto your side to face him lazily,  
"Can I suggest something…?" you asked with a faint blush, though, you were pretty sure your entire face was red from the heat.  
"What would that be?" he asked while coiling his arm around you. You nuzzled in to his chest, the sound of his heart still beating at a rapid speed echoed in your ears.  
"Could we stay here…? I don't think I'll be able to comfortably walk around for a little while, and I'm pretty sure _everyone_ heard me…" Loki chuckled softly,  
"Only if you promise that later today you'll grace me with those delightful sounds again," he whispered, kissing your temple. His dark, deep, husky voice lingered in your mind for a moment, and that was all the time it took for you to make up your mind.  
"Deal." You said with a drowsy smile. Loki smirked in response and tightened his hold on you.  
"Still having second thoughts about this situation?" he asked. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his emerald ones,  
"None whatsoever." You replied, kissing his cheek.


End file.
